For I Am Finding Out That Love
by JameronLoganica2012
Summary: *It's mature to be safe.* Blair and Chuck are broken up. Chuck hears a song that makes him remebers their love. "For I am finding out that love will kill and save me"


Okay. I know what you are thinking. "She likes Gossip Girl?" lol. I got into awhile ago. When I first saw Chuck and Blair in the limo I was shocked. I watched some more and I just started rooting for Blair and Chuck. I was on youtube yesterday and I watched a Jacob/Bella/Edward video with this song and I atuomadically (i think that's how it's spelled thought) thought of Blair and Chuck. Hope you like it.

The song is called "The Beauty and The Tragedy" by Trading Yesterday. *It's one of my favorite songs. Btw I fanfiction messed up the quality of the story so the italic parts are the lyrics and that little space in between them at the end shouldn't be there so just over look it*

* * *

Chuck was walking into the garden at school when he saw Blair and Nate. Blair looked beautiful as always in her school uniform. She had her hair straightened today though. Which was odd considering she always had a curly wave in her hair. Then HE showed up. I swear you could tell that he loathed Nate alot. Nobody knows why she is with him. He still has a thing for Serena. Chuch watched in pain as they hugged and Nate kissed her neck. Bass looked like he was going to be sick.

(The Bass Place)

Walking into his room Chuck heared a song coming from Serena's. He recognized the song but didn't know what song it was. So being the slick devil he is he decides to go and hear what the song is. Atomatically he remembered it because Serena and Blair always listened to it before she slept with Nate and left. Serena and Blair were in Serena's room on her bed looking at dress magazine's. Blair was smiling and laughing. She looked happy and not hurt. Which was what poor Chuck felt like he was doing to her when they had their love affair. Poor Chuck starts remembering their love/hate moments.

**"8 leters, 3 syllables, say it and I'm yours"**

_Watch your step, love is broken  
I am every tear you cry  
Save your breath, your heart has spoken  
You already have my life_

Blair: "Thanks for the lift home."

Chuck: "You were amazing out there!"

Blair moves closer to Chuck in the limo. They kiss and grab each others hand.

Chuck: "Are you sure?"

Chuck and Blair kiss passionetly.

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
Taking the dreams that made me up  
And tearing them away  
But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating  
And fill it with hope beyond the stars  
Only love_

Chuck: Please don't leave with him.  
Blair: Why? Give me a reason. And "I'm Chuck Bass" doesn't count.  
Chuck: Because you don't want to.

Blair shakes her head  
Blair: Not good enough.  
Chuck: Because I don't want you to.

Blair shakes her head looking down wanting to cry.  
Blair: That's not enough.

_Another day, another sunrise  
Washing over everything  
In its time, love will be mine  
The beauty and the tragedy_

Chuck: 8 leters, 3 syllables, say it and I'm yours

Blair: Chuck Bass, I ...will never say those words to you  
Chuck: Then you will never have me

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
Taking the dreams that made me up  
And tearing them away_

_But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating  
And fill it with hope beyond the stars  
Only love  
Only love, love, love_

_  
_Chuck kneels down infront of Blair:

Chuck: "I'd rather wait, maybe in the future..."  
Blair: "I suppose there could be some excruciating pleasure in that"

Chuck leans up and kisses her lovingly for the last time. Blair wipes away tears as he leaves.

While Serena went to go get another magazine. Blair looked outside the door and could see one side of Chuck's face. Blair could see he was wanting to cry. They locked eyes. Blairs eyes started tear up because she was having memories of them as well. Chuck Bass walked away again not wanting to see her cry. Poor Blair left alone again by the man that she really loves.

Chuck went back into his room and started crying. He slide against his bedroom door to the floor. He let one more memory pay again:

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me _

Blair holds Chucks hand.  
Blair: We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done—the darkest thought you've ever had—I will stand by you through anything.  
Chuck: And why would you do that?  
Blair: Because I love you.

Chuck: Well that's to bad.

**"8 leters, 3 syllables, say it and I'm yours"**

xoxo

Gossip Girl


End file.
